BriefCasey795
BriefCasey795 (also known as BriefCasey for short) is a GMod animator who primarily uses Team Fortress 2 models, various Nintendo models, and occasionally My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic models. He also tends to do non-GMod content on the side at times, mainly Super Smash Bros. content. Channel Summary BriefCasey's animation tends to vary from video to video. Most of the time, it ranges from smooth to bouncy with some choppiness mixed in if the video is more gag-like in nature. The latter style is more present in adaptations of fad-like GMod videos, such as ones done by RubberFruit. BriefCasey has used SMH for his videos from April 2013 onward. Before then, his videos were entirely stop motion with the exception of his very first GMod video. He does occasionally do puppeteering, usually for more comical moments. Some of BriefCasey's videos contain voice acting from other people, but so far this has only been seen in GMod Tennis projects or in collaboration with other GModders. BriefCasey's upload schedule varies, usually with a video of any kind every 1 or 2 months. This is primarily due to life reasons, which he does mention on Twitter. However, this has been more slowed due to his cancer battle noted below in the timeline. Timeline * '2009 -' BriefCasey creates a YouTube account after years of lurking through videos. He already had his interests in Garry's Mod by then. * '2012 - '''BriefCasey uploads his first video made within Garry's Mod. That same year he started his first Garry's Mod tennis with TheInvertedShadow. He hit 100 subscribers that same year. He also participated in a collab for the first time. * '''2013 - '''BriefCasey makes a smexual, YouTube Poop, and hosts a collab for the first time. * '''2014 - '''BriefCasey uploads his first Super Smash Bros. video after he started GModding on his channel, which would later go on to be the secondary form of content on his channel. * '''2015 - '''BriefCasey settles on his current moniker after having gone through 3 name changes in the past. * '''2016 - '''BriefCasey assembled a beefier PC. This enabled him to do more with his videos, such as more frequent usage of ingame capture like puppeteering. Before this, all of his previous videos were done on a laptop. His current animation style also finds its form around this time, as well as more use of Nintendo models, but also less use of MLP models. * '''2017 - '''BriefCasey was diagnosed with leukemia in May, almost putting him entirely out of commission to focus on his health. He only uploaded two videos following the diagnosis. * '''2018 - '''BriefCasey spends most of his time recovering from his battle with cancer, and has been on a rather slow upload schedule ever since due to starting college. * '''2019 - '''BriefCasey launches a Patreon. Collabs Hosted *The Lazer Collection Collab'' *Awesome''Casey795 and Bioshocked1337 Double Birthday Collab'' Collabs Joined * ''The Golden Sword Collab'' by Kugawattan * Random GMod/SFM Collab 2 ''by CrazyScoutFIN * ''Luigipalooza Collab by Crispy Toast * GMod Airlines Collab by EthioMod ''(Silently Cancelled) *The GMod Castle Calamity 2'' by Omega The Squid Man *''Vodka Collab'' by Nicolai Vodka *''Cannon Calamity Collab'' by Omega The Squid Man *''Fortress Swim Collab'' by TheInvertedShadow *''Soldier's Dispenser Collab'''' by Raxxo *[[Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab|''Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab]] by ARMaster *''Ghost Trolling Collab 3'' by bmar896 Trivia *Despite his main focus on Garry's Mod videos, one of BriefCasey's first videos was a camera recorded video of a mod for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *During his time on YouTube, BriefCasey went through 3 different names on his videos before he finally settled on his current one in March 2015. His previous names were TheColorRedpwns, Redpwnage Studios, then AwesomeCasey795. He stuck with the third one for a while, but his reason for why it's changed to what it is now is because he thought it started to sound narcissistic as he got older. He also notes that a friend calling him "BriefCase" was another inspiration for the change. *BriefCasey's icon was originally a custom Battleblock Theater ''head made by fellow GModder/Artist MikotoNui. *BriefCasey's 3 favorite Nintendo IPs are ''Super Mario, Kirby, and Xenoblade Chronicles. All 3 have shown up in his Garry's Mod videos in some form. *Despite having two GMod-sonas, a Scout and a red Kirby in a hat (called "PuffCase"), the former hardly appears in his videos, and the latter has yet to appear in a GMod video at all. Though both have appeared on his deviantART. *BriefCasey is the creator of Scurry Scrumpy. His only TF2 freak to date. *BriefCasey has worked on 4 GMod tennis projects. Derpy Vs. The Gang of 10 Greeds, Pinkie Pie's Exciting Adventure ''and ''The Tournament with TheInvertedShadow, and Quest of The Kirbies with 169PD. The latter 3 are still ongoing as of 2019, but are also on hiatus due to his cancer battle. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT